On My Mind
by Writingmylifeawayy
Summary: She followed him, stepping closer as he turned to face her, their body's nearly touching. His hands were fisting his jacket, a shameless ploy to distract himself from her nearness, but both of them knew what they were doing, and neither one of them was making any move to stop it.


On My Mind

How had Bruce Wayne worked his way back into her mind?

It was absurd that she still had any thoughts of him after their argument in the hospital. She was trying to regain the peace between them after _he_ betrayed _her_ trust. It wasn't the other way around. It had been made very clear that Selina did not trust easily and he had no right to keep the information about her mom from her. Even after that she was still looking out for him, she was pushed out of a window for him, but all he can think about is his own pity; poor Bruce Wayne, Gotham's youngest and saddest bachelor.

It was comical how many negative thoughts she had about this kid, but still, she couldn't help herself from following him as he snuck around Gotham. Selina loved living with Tabitha, she was a great mentor to her, but every now and again she needed to go back to her old apartment and just relax. It was nice to get back to her roots every once in a while. Nice until she saw Bruce sneaking around the alleyways from her window.

He was dressed differently than usual. Black attire covered his body instead of his usual array of cream sweaters and blue suits. He looked like he belonged here, though she knew he didn't. He was quiet and quick on his feet as he walked through the shadows, but she was quieter and the fire escapes and rooftops were her best friends.

Suddenly he froze. She could see his breath in the cold air as he looked down another alleyway to the right of him. Selina was used to the sketchiness of the streets, but Bruce was a pretty boy. Bruce was the one who provoked fights and then got his ass handed to him, and as her eyes made contact with what he was looking at, she knew he was going to cause a scene.

So she made her way down the ground as he snuck towards the image before them. A man dressed similarly to Bruce and herself was holding a man and his daughter at gun point. It was your typical robbery that you see every day down these streets. They hand over the money, the man takes it, maybe knocks out the father, and then he darts, leaving the family cold and scared, but alive. The Wayne murders were not your everyday robbery. They were a hit.

"Hey, get away from them," Bruce spoke low, slipping a black mask over his head.

The man turned, gun pointed straight at Bruce now, but he kept on making his way closer to the man.

"Who the fuck are you," the man spat, pressing the barrel of the gun against Bruce's chest.

Selina prepped herself to run in, slipping her blade into her hands, but before she even had the chance to move, Bruce was holding the gun now pointed at the man as he laid on his stomach, pinned to the ground.

"Get out of here," he demanded to the father and daughter, and they took off in a sprint. "Now who do you think you are putting a little girl in that position," Bruce question, digging his foot into the back of the criminal, "do you feel powerful invoking that kind of terror?"

The man groaned, struggling against Bruce. "Because I do."

Bruce grabbed the man by the back of the head and promptly slammed it against the ground, effectively knocking him out cold. And just like that, he started back towards his previous alleyway, right to where Selina was standing, shocked. Anyone else would have been spotted given the circumstances, but Selina had herself back up the fire escape in seconds, her mind focused on getting back to her apartment.

He saw her, not much of her, but enough curls to know that it belonged to Selina. So naturally, he followed her, assuming she'd be headed back to her apartment.

It didn't take long for Selina to realize he was heading towards her place, and half of her thought of bailing. Getting back to Tabitha's before Bruce had any clue what had happened, but the other half of her wanted to see him again. She wanted to meet this side of Bruce, or maybe she just wanted to beat this side of Bruce.

So she waited in the hallway of her apartment, listening to the quiet steps he took as he made his way up the stairs towards her. You would think he would make himself more known if he wanted to come right out and talk to her, but something was different. Something was mysterious in the way they were dancing around each other. Neither of them wanted to make the first visible move. She had followed him and he had followed her, but no words were spoken, and maybe that was how the communicated best anyway.

"Why are you following me?" she asked bluntly, stepping out from her hiding space.

"I could ask you the same thing," Bruce responded, making his way up the rest of the stairs.

She could see him more clearly now, the angular lines of his cheekbones, the strong jawline, the muscles straining against the black tee shirt he wore under his jacket. He was practically radiating with heat, and it sparked a new feeling inside of her, one of desire and want, though she didn't quite understand why. This was the same Bruce she had known since she was a kid, yet it felt different now, it felt odd.

"You were looking out for me," he said, pushing past her towards her apartment, stopping at the door.

"I was wondering why you were in my territory."

She followed him, stepping closer as he turned to face her, their body's nearly touching. His hands were fisting his jacket, a shameless ploy to distract himself from her nearness, but both of them knew what they were doing, and neither one of them was making any move to stop it.

"You don't own the streets, Selina."

Her name. She had missed her name coming from his lips. His lips that had once pressed against hers so gently and lightly that she had not even been sure they were there.

"What are you doing here, Bruce?"

In a second, his hands were grasping her waist and she was being pulled flushed against his body, her lips melting into his the second they made contact. He kissed her like she was a steak and a he was a starving man. His fingers dug into her ribs and moved down towards her hips and lower until they were grabbing the back of her thighs and lifting them to hook around his hips.

They were immediately falling into the apartment, going to the nearest soft object to lay down on. He placed Selina on the couch quickly and followed her down, nestling between he legs as continued to kiss her. She was in another world, her lips moving fluidly against his as she tangled her hands in his hair, pulling him closer. He kissed down her neck, biting and sucking on the tender skin as his hips pressed forward into hers, making them both shudder.

All of this was new to them, exploratory. She couldn't help the reactions her body were giving. He continued rocking against her, groaning slightly as he became hard, his hands were toying with the hem of her shirt, and she quickly tore her own hands from his hair in order to pull it off of her. As soon as it was off, his lips were immediately traveling down, kissing the juncture between her neck and shoulder, her breasts, her sternum, ribs, abdomen, any piece of exposed skin.

"Wait, get off of me," she said, her voice breathless. So he reluctantly raised himself from her, grinning as she pushed him backward and crawled into his lap, straddling his legs. Her hands immediately went to his shirt and she pulled it off, placing her lips along his neck as he did to her. This angle had her directly on his lap and he grasped her hips as she continued to rock against him, her lips sucking the tender skin of his neck. They were like animals, rolling their hips against each other, desperate to feel some kind of release.

It wasn't until Bruce reached for the button of her jeans that they broke out of this spell. Their eyes meeting uncomfortably as they wondered how far they would go tonight.

"We don't have to do anything that you don't want," he said gently, popping the button of her jeans and pulling down the zipper.

He began to kiss her gently, one hand pressed deeply into her back as the other toyed with the edge of her underwear, daring to dip lower.

"Do you want to stop?" he asked, his lips dropping to her neck again, kissing the skin softly.

"No," she whispered, her hips rolling forward slightly.

So he moved. His hands dipped into her pants and he touched her lightly, smiling as she dug her nails into the back of his neck. Neither of them new what they were doing, but the feelings were intense and sparked a desire they had never felt before. He teased her gently, not wanting to hurt her and though she was a bit uncomfortable, it felt good and she couldn't help the gentle moans escaping her lips.

It didn't take long for her to get to the edge and before she knew it, she was falling, her face burying into Bruce's neck as she rode out the pleasure.

"Are you okay?" he asked, his hands pressing circles into the flesh of her back.

"Mhm."

"You know, it's easier to speak when your mouth isn't in my neck."

She lifted her face, praying the redness had gone down a bit. He took one good look at her, admiring the stray curls and the flushed skin of the girl on him. She was gorgeous and wild and the one he had wanted since he was a kid.

"Stop looking at me like that," she said, her gaze darting everywhere but his eyes.

So he kissed her, letting his eyes close in order to meet her demand.

She immediately fell back into him, her lips pressing against his desperately. He was her drug no matter how much she hated to admit it. Selina could not shake him. But it was not as if he could shake her either. She ran her hand down his chest to his abdomen and cupped his crotch gently, laughing as he cursed quietly into her. She wasn't quite sure what to do, but the sounds coming out of his mouth as she rubbed him teasingly was enough to egg her on and soon she was going off pure instinct and he was putty in her hands.

He was done in an instant, unsurprisingly. Neither of them had much stamina when it came to exploratory touches and teasing kisses, but they were okay with it. At least for now, soon it would become a competition like everything else, but for now, it was good.

"You should go," she said, running her hands through his hair as they relaxed after their busy night.

"I don't want to go," he responded, kissing her gently.

"Okay."

So he stayed, and in the morning they went their separate ways, but things were different. Things were better.


End file.
